fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Perseus Compound
The Perseus Compound or ATC Cloning Facility is an underground facility that appears only in the expansion pack, F.E.A.R.: Perseus Mandate. The events at the compound are also briefly mentioned in an e-mail in F.E.A.R. 2. It can therefore be considered part of the series canon. It is located in the fictional city of Fairport. Vivendi Timeline Description One of the key facilities of Armacham Technology Corporation, the Perseus Compound is a research lab located deep underground, carved through solid rock under what remains of an abandoned mine. Past the tunnels, most of which have caved in, the massive compound is divided into three different levels, with the first being dedicated to generic research, the second housing cloning machinery for chain production of Replica soldiers, and the third being a heavily sealed vault, similar to the Vault of the Origin Facility, albeit much smaller. The place itself is found completely deserted, save for Replicas on the surface, the Nightcrawlers, and an enormous amount of dead bodies, many of which are mounded together in piles large enough to fill whole rooms or seal doors. Most of the scientific employees of the facility lie where they were killed several years before. The cloning facility is described as "long abandoned" during the intermission before Interval 07 - Extermination - Clone Facility. The exact time of the facility's demise is debatable. Notable Areas Accessible through long-abandoned supply tunnels and an old mine, the Perseus Compound is a massive underground installation, divided into three specific floors. All of them share a common point; a huge shaft with a large elevator used to transport personnel and equipment through the various levels of the compound. in the Living Quarters.]] The first floor houses most of the living quarters for the employees of the compound, plus a morgue and many rooms equipped with medical furniture and instruments. As stated in the game's briefing screens, it serves as the research part of the facility. The second level works as a factory for Replicas, housing their cloning vats and life-support pods. Many clones lie still in their now murk-filled pods, some of them frozen in an apparent attempt to break free. While present in all levels, the pods are concentrated in its center, where massive cylindrical machines hold them in place. The bottom of the Perseus Compound is a vault, which houses a lab freezer where samples of Alma Wade's DNA are stored. The place itself is nothing more than a huge shaft, at whose bottom the DNA is preserved. Gallery Paxton_Fettel_PM.jpg|Fettel gazing at the machines incubating the clone pods. 893755-fearxp2_015.jpg|A bloody operating room in the Facility. 893757-fearxp2_017.jpg|The Nightcrawler Commander taking Alma's DNA from the vault. Vaultpm.jpg|One of the many labs in the Facility. Sergents Vision of the Valut..jpg|A bloody hallway in a hallucination of the Compound. Fear-perseus-mandate-2bgdt.jpg|Fighting Nightcrawlers in the Compound. Outside_of_the_vault_16-10.jpg|Outside of the Perseus Compound, where the Sergeant and David Raynes fend off Replica Forces. AaTP9.jpg|Some of the outer façade, and the extraction helicopter at the end of the Interval. es:Compuesto Perseo Category:Perseus Mandate locations Category:Locations Category:Fairport